Sonic.exe
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Sonic.exe is the titular main antagonist of the eponymous Creepypasta and the franchise of fangames based around it. It is an other worldly being obsessed with Sonic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Sonic.exe and Tails Doll vs Freddy Fazbear and Foxy *BEN Drowned vs Sonic.EXE (Abandoned) *Devil Mario vs Sonic.EXE *Fleetway Super Sonic vs Sonic.EXE *RED vs Sonic.exe (Confirmed) *Sonic vs Sonic.EXE *Sonic.EXE vs MegaMan.EXE History Death Battle Info NOTE: This section covers solely the "canon" Sonic.EXE from J.C. The Hyena's story and the fangame adaptation by MY5TCrimson. Any information about the 'unofficial' fangame version of Sonic.exe or other community-made versions of him should go in their own sections. Background A being from a void, witch he made into a twisted copy of Sonic's world after seeing the Sonic franchise. Abilities *Teleportation *Flight *Can warp the reality of his world *Can manipulate souls *Likely can see any fictional universe, like he can see the Sonic universe *Can possess people, even in other worlds *Can travel to other universes, though is severely crippled outside of his own. *Likely has base Sonic's powers due to basing his body on Sonic's *Can control the minds of those with darkness in their hearts (Evil characters), even if the person being controlled is in another universe. *Can change his body to appear as other characters *His true form is made of pure dark matter *Pyrokinesis (summoned fire in the background while chasing Tails) *Haemokinesis *Umbrakinesis *Immortality *Phasing through objects (in his true form). Feats *Has trapped several souls in his realm *WoG calls him "Omnipotent", is generally considered all-powerful in the context of his universe *Was able to create a portal to his universe in the form of a disk using only a human who he had control of the mind of. Faults *Enjoys inflicting pain and suffering, always wanting to "break" his victims *Only has fought what are basically normal humans **This does not apply to the fangames, but those have a different canon *Outside of his universe he's limited to his soul manipulation and spending long enough outside his universe will cause him to presumably die, though he can go back whenever he wants as long as his portal (disk) is still intact, and can possess somebody to negate this weakness. Exetior Note: The creator of the Sonic.exe nightmare beginning series has confirmed that Exetior and the real Sonic.exe are NOT the same person. Exetior is the antagonist,or rather anti-hero of the Sonic.exe nightmare beginning series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far History Exetior is an archdemon who partecipated in creating all life on Mobius,and due to the outbursts of the master emerald,managed to escape from hell,and possessed Sonic's body,in the original Sonic.exe nightmare beginning game,he is sadistic and evil,just like the real Sonic.exe,however in the remake he's shown to be sort of heroic,and caring,along with seemingly wanting to save Mobius. Death Battle Info Name:Exetior Species:Archdemon (Once one of the Highest) Age: ??? Gender: Male Personality: In the original Sonic.exe nightmare beginning game,Exetior was sadistic and cruel,just like the actual Sonic.exe,but in the remake he's shown to be actually sort of heroic,and actually caring,and seems to want to save Mobius by "demonizing" people. (This is done through a ritual,where Exetior slowly turns the person in a corrupted version of themselves.) Powers & Abilities Original Sonic.exe nightmare beginning: Can create shadow versions of himself. Can create illusions as obstacles to Knuckles. Presumably created searching lights in Eggman's level to find him. Took part in creating all life on Mobius. Was one of the Highest. (A group of cosmic entities that created Mobius and filled it with life.) Reality warping (Changed Angel Island to a corrupted,dark and distorted gray version of itself,changed the sky red in Scrap Brain Zone.) Can turn Warp Rings red (changed a warp ring red briefly in the corrupted Angel Island and jumped in it.) Flight Super strenght (can rip off Tails' tail off him and decapitate him) Easily got rid of Metal Sonic (although he didn't kill him.) Can enter in and fight in minds. Cause hallucinations Remake: Can fight and keep up with Metal Sonic. Reality warping (Changed the sky red in Green Hill Zone with corpses around.) WIP Gallery Sonic.exe killing knuckles.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Monster Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Blood Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Technology users Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers